Persuasion
by InceptionErection
Summary: Set during the episode 'Alone' when Daryl and Beth find the white house, Beth finds running water and begs Daryl to keep watch while she rub-a-dub-dubs. Short ficlit that includes Daryl being perverted bc I have a guilty pleasure ship and it's called bethyl. Not as much romance, as sexual tension.


Persuasion

**disclaimer: I own nothing and yeah there's that**

* * *

They arrived at the pristine, white house in the mid-afternoon, hot and sweaty. Beth found herself desperate for a bath, or at least a cold drink of water. They explored the house, finding it in perfect order and shape, a rare thing with what's happening outside.

They looked on the preserved, and made-up walkers, and scoured the kitchen deciding that this was where they were going to stay the night. There was a small powder room on the first floor with just a toilet and sink that both looked like they hadn't been used in a while. It was almost unheard of that they find running water where they were, so when Beth desperately checked the faucet for signs of life, she was delighted to hear the tiny trickle of water from the spout.

It was when Beth decided to explore upstairs, she found a bathroom with a full bath. Somewhere she could wash her body, and her clothes, and she begged Daryl to let her.

"Please Daryl, just stand outside while I take a shower. How long has it been since either of us has taken one? I need this for myself." Beth begged Daryl, tugging on his arm while he stood silently brooding, weighing the risks of either of them being vulnerable to a walker attack. What good would she be to him, if they had to pick up and run, naked? He tore his thoughts from _that_ image, and gruffly ripped his arm from her grasp.

"Fine. But be quick about it, ya hear?" She smiled broadly at him, and all but ran into the bathroom to start her shower. He crossed his arms and kicked his foot against the wall, wondering how me ended up here, listening to the shower water run. _'Because you can't resist_ a _pretty blond with doe eyes.'_

Her soft humming echoed through the bathroom door, and Daryl found himself annoyed by the sound of it. Not that it sounded bad, no, it sounded fine. He was annoyed at how much he wanted to listen to it. The humming stopped, and he heard the squeak of the knob, and the slide of the door. Daryl found his mind wandering to Beth standing there with nothing but a towel on, and grimaced deeply, willing his thoughts somewhere else. _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_ He berated himself, when the door swung open, and Beth walked out with a towel wrapped around herself and her hair hanging limply, dripping down her back. His mind strayed again, and he balled his fists.

She smiled shyly and walked past him to the room across the hall. The scent of the soap she used lingered where she had been and he found himself mad all over again. She was just a kid. Barely an adult by a year, and here he was thinkin' about her in the shower. Or coming out of the shower. Either way.

She started humming again in the next room, and he paced, gripping his crossbow, were anything to happen. Beth came out of the bedroom in a baggy sweater and jeans that looked a size too big for her, her hair freshly brushed and pulled to one side. He found himself giving her a once-over, but she didn't seem to notice. Or mind.

"You're up next, Mr. Dixon." She smirked glancing at the hair sticking to his face. He quirked his eyebrows at her, as if she were serious. "Come on, you know you want one. And I can keep watch." He grunted and brushed past her into the foggy bathroom, still warm from her use. He noted her clothes dripping wet on a towel rack, and turned on the water, watching the steam rise up as he unclothed himself. He admitted, a shower would feel nice right about now. But, he didn't like the thought of a girl with an injured ankle standing out there by herself "protecting" him.

He spotted her small bra and matching pair of underwear, and turned the after to cold before stepping into the shower and slamming the door.

Now it was Beth's turn to imagine, Mr. Daryl Dixon comin' out of the shower, hair wet and slicked back, nothin' but a towel around his waist. The blush was hot on her cheeks.

* * *

**A/n:** Hey all! So I saw a gifset on tumblr for an AU about Daryl and Beth so I literally sat and watched the three episodes of this season just to see their interaction (I don't really watch the show much anymore, I lost interest) and then this little thing popped into my head when I was, what do ya know, in the shower. Because let's be honest if I were hot and sweaty running through the woods, the first thing I would look for in a house like they found in 'Alone' would be running water. I mean come on fresh food?

anywho, I know it's pretty crappy and it was thrown together in about 20 minutes before work today, but maybe someone will enjoy it whatevS.

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!**


End file.
